


Skin to Skin

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Series: Baby Steven and Daddy Andrew [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Baby!Steven, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional release, Feeding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mixed up feelings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Softeness, caregiver!Andrew, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Steven hasnt been at all himself lately and he doesnt know why. When he sees a show on television showing parents and babies sharing skin to skin contact he feels something deep stir in him and asks Andrew to try it with him. He agrees but the results arent what Steven expected.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj & Steven Lim
Series: Baby Steven and Daddy Andrew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Skin to Skin

Steven used the remote to click 'next episode' and then let his hand promptly fall back to the couch; even the small effort seemed to cost him a lot of energy. Even though he had been in the same laying spread out on his stomach position for hours he didn't feel capable of doing more than simply staring at the screen; staring at a television show he had absolutely no interest in. He felt empty but at the same time so heavy inside that he could barely move. Even though the show usually made him laugh, he didn't laugh this time. He wasn't happy. He wasn't…any emotion at all.

Steven hadn't felt right for a while now. Most days if he wasn't working, all he ended up doing was laying on the couch vegging out on television shows or lying in bed awake for endless hours. He wasn't doing any of the things that he would normally do. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he just didn't feel good. Nothing felt good anymore.

Steven was staring bleakly at the TV when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't want to answer it and lay for a minute or two hoping whoever it was would go away if he ignored it. But whoever it was just kept knocking and Steven felt an irrational wave of anger at the sound of the knocking. Scowling, he got off the couch and walked to the door.

When he jerked the door open he was surprised to find Andrew standing there with what looked like a bag of take out. Steven instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn't seen much of Andrew lately; their relationship was one of the many things that he had been neglecting ever since he started feeling so off. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around Andrew; he actually really missed being little with Andrew and having him act as his caregiver. But as much as he missed it, it was like something was holding him back from doing it. He didn't understand it at all.

"Hey….I uh…..was just out and I passed that pho place you like" Andrew said, holding up the bag. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I'm not hungry" Steven said, wrapping his arms around himself, the sleeves of his hoodie flapping over his hands. He couldn't remember exactly when the last time he had eaten was but he wasn't hungry. Normally the smell of the pho would have had his mouth watering but right now he just felt incredibly tired standing there and just wanted to lie back down.

Andrew looked uncomfortable, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Can I come in?" he asked awkwardly since Steven was still standing in the doorway and hadn't asked him in.

"I'm not really feeling very good" Steven said. He felt uncomfortable; Andrew was watching him too closely. He was very aware of his day- old rumpled clothing, unwashed hair and dark bags under his eyes.

Andrew looked hurt that Steven still didn't let him in but didn't push it. He got a sad look in his eyes when he said, "Maybe some nice warm soup would help you feel better. I could feed you." And then he looked at Steven hopefully as if it wanted nothing more than to feed Steven. Maybe he was missing their little times as much as Steven was.

"No…..I said I'm not hungry" Steven said, his voice sounding meaner than he meant it to. He didn't understand where it had come from. He actually missed Andrew taking care of him so why was he suddenly filled with a strong desire to run away from Andrew's attempts at caretaking?

The hurt on Andrew's face made Steven's stomach twist. "Steven, are you okay? You seem really sad." Andrew said, his words laced with concern. Steven was being mean and Andrew was still more concerned about him than his own hurt feelings.

"I don't have to be happy all the time, you know!" Steven burst out, his words too loud and too mean sounding but they were out before he could stop them and once they were out he instantly regretted them. Andrew was obviously hurt.

"I know that. I don't expect you to be happy all the time. I'm just…..worried about you," Andrew said, his words heavy.

A wave of panic swept over Steven; Andrew was worried about him. That meant that he hadn't been doing as good a job of acting unaffected as he had thought. If Andrew could tell, could everyone?

"I'm fine Andrew…..nothing is wrong" Steven said firmly. But then almost instantly he got that stirring in his belly that he got if he told a lie. Because he definitely wasn't fine but he couldn't tell Andrew that he wasn't okay but that he didn't know why. Nothing bad had happened to him; he couldn't put a finger on why he felt so bad. He couldn't say he felt sad for no reason. He wanted to talk to Andrew; he wanted to ask why everything felt so dull and lifeless and empty. He wanted Andrew to hug him and make him feel small and warm again; he wanted Andrew to make everything better again. But he couldn't say any of this and for some reason pushed away Andrew's attempts at helping him.

Andrew visibly deflated; sadness crossed his face. He handed the take out bag to Steven. "I can see you want to be left alone. I won't bother you, but you can always talk to me. About anything" he said sadly. And before Steven could say anything, Andrew turned and walked away.

Steven felt sick to his stomach; he'd been longing to have an emotion of any kind but now that he was having an emotion it was guilt and sadness and that was almost worse than emptiness. He knew he had hurt Andrew's feelings and he hated it. The bag of takeout felt like it weighed a ton in his hands.

Steven closed the door and dumped the food on the coffee table, collapsing back onto his place on the couch, feeling tired and defeated. He felt terrible and wanted to make things right between him and Andrew but didn't know what to say. He knew it wasn't right to shut Andrew out or push him away. He was closer to him than maybe anyone else. When you called someone daddy and let them feed you and put you in diapers it obviously fostered quite a connection. It was part of his panic that lately he had felt like that connection was fading away.

Steven felt such an overwhelming wave of sadness that he wanted to cry; he actually tried to cry. Steven was a crier and he knew how therapeutic it could be to have a nice long cry. But no matter how much he tried to make the tears come they wouldn't. He felt sad, really sad but he couldn't make himself cry. And though no one ever really wanted to cry Steven thought it was way worse to feel sad and not be able to cry.

The rest of the day was bad. Steven laid on the couch for hours, watching TV but not really seeing it, consumed with guilt over how he had treated Andrew. He tried to eat the pho but he felt queasy after the second bite and stopped; it was such a kind gesture from Andrew and he'd crapped all over it.

It was evening and Steven was flipping through channels when he found something that made him stop. It was one of those medical shows, the ones where babies were born. It featured a premature baby and when Steven turned it on, the baby's dad was getting to hold him for the first time. After taking him out of the incubator and much wrangling of oxygen tubes and such, they laid the tiny baby on the dad's bare chest. The baby was wearing nothing but a diaper and as soon as his tiny body touched the skin of his dad's chest, he gave something like a smile.

Steven was transfigured on the TV, feeling more interest than he had in a long time. The dad wept helplessly but the baby looked so…so…..at peace. The show explained that something called 'skin to skin' contact was something that was not only helpful for premature babies but all babies as it fostered the connection between the baby and the caregiver. Steven was hooked; he couldn't look away.

After so long of not feeling anything about anything, Steven actually felt a little warm place in his heart as he watched the show and thought how satisfied the baby looked and wished he felt that satisfied. That part of him inside that was little felt reawakened; he suddenly wanted to be a tiny baby and feel as satisfied as that baby looked. Steven wanted to do that with Andrew; he knew that at once. But his feelings were muddled and he had to try and figure out how to handle it; he had to apologize to Andrew and try to make things okay.

Steven grabbed his phone, his hands sweating. It was kind of a relief to feel nervous; it was a relief to feel anything.

Steven hit Andrew's number to call; this wasn't something to text about. It was serious; call worthy. Steven's heart raced as he heard the ringing. After the third ring Andrew picked up.

"Steven?" he asked, seeming surprised that Steven was calling him instead of texting him.

"Yeah. Hi Andrew" Steven said in a shaky voice. He was sweating and his heart was racing.

"What's up?" Andrew asked as if nothing was up. As if Steven hadn't been a total jerk earlier.

Steven's stomach gave a lurch; guilt flooded through him. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier" Steven stumbled though the words. "I acted like a jerk"

Andrew hesitated a moment; Steven could hear him take a deep breath. "You weren't a jerk. I know you're struggling. I want to help."

"I know you do" Steven said honestly. He felt shaky and needy. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"That's okay….I'm here to help you however I can" Andrew said truthfully.

Steven paused, feeling acceptance wash over him. "I know I don't really deserve it but I want to try something with you…as my….daddy."

Steven's heartbeat was ringing in his ears. Andrew paused for too long before he said, "You deserve anything that makes you feel better. And I really want to be your Daddy again….I've missed you."

Steven felt something deep in his chest; it was almost like warmth. He realized how much he missed Andrew being his Daddy. "I've missed you too….." Steven admitted.

Steven took a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest. "I'd like you to hold me, skin to skin. Like they do with babies. Have you ever heard of it?" He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff waiting to see if he'd fall.

"That's when you hold a baby on your bare chest right?" Andrew asked. His voice was soft; he didn't seem opposed to it.

"Yeah um, I just saw it on TV and it just looked really relaxing and um, yeah" Steven stumbled on his words feeling silly. He wondered if Andrew thought it was ridiculous.

Andrew pauses for several seconds. When he spoke his voice was so relaxed and open Steven took pause "I'd love to try it with you "

Steven felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Great" he said, his hands shaking as he held the phone. "Maybe you could come over tonight?"

"I'd love to. See you soon, baby" Andrew said. That little warm place deep inside Steven spread at Andrew calling him a baby.

Steven felt a burst of energy that he hadn't felt in a long time and used it to get ready in the time before Andrew got there. Clearly if Andrew was going to be holding him so closely he needed a shower. Stripping off his stale rumpled clothes, he jumped in the shower, taking more time to scrub than he normally would have. He'd felt so drained of energy lately that even showering seemed daunting but now that he was actually doing it, it felt pretty good to get clean. When he got out he contemplated what to wear. Since he'd be taking off his shirt he didn't put on a onesie or footies. He chose his most comfortable old t-shirt and a pair or Pokemom pajama pants. When he saw his diapers in the closet he felt a stirring of interest deep in his belly. It'd been a long time since he had worn diapers; much longer than he normally went. And even though he hadn't wanted anything in a long time, he suddenly desperately wanted to wear a diaper. He put one on before putting on his pajamas and suddenly he felt different. As the warm, soft cotton closed around him, tight and secure, Steven felt suddenly much smaller, his head a bit fuzzy and feeling vulnerable. He suddenly wanted Andrew to be there so badly that it was a bit hard to breathe. He felt as if he was too small to be alone, as if being alone was uncomfortable. He wanted Andrew to be there to wrap him up in his arms and make him safe and warm and okay. He had a lump in his throat and thought he might finally be able to cry; but though he felt so, so small the tears still didn't come. It was a relief when he heard a knock at the door.

Steven realized he was pretty much running to the door; when he wrenched it open his heart was racing. Andrew looked so good; warm and safe and with a huge smile even though Steven had been so mean to him earlier. His arms looked so muscular in his t-shirt; he looked so strong and daddyish. Steven couldn't wait until those arms were wrapped around him.

"There's my good little baby boy" Andrew said, his voice so soft and consoling. Steven didn't feel much like a good boy but he liked hearing Andrew say it. Before he knew it he was throwing himself at Andrew.

He had his arms around Andrew's neck, his chest slamming into Andrew's. Andrew fell a bit off balance by his roughness before he straightened up with a laugh. He wrapped Steven up in a hug, tight and secure.

"I guess someone's ready to cuddle" Andrew said, smiling big. "Let's at least get inside first though"

Steven felt himself blush a bit as he pulled back. "I just uh, really wanted a hug," he said shyly.

"That's okay" Andrew reassured him. "I think it's cute."

Steven felt a smile pull at his lips, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Andrew thought he was being cute. Steven looked down at his feet shyly. "Let's get inside" he said, suddenly wanting nothing more than have Andrew hold him and tell him more good things like that he was cute and good.

They walked inside and Steven shut the door behind them. But then he felt award because he didn't know exactly where to go from there. He felt really small, really confused and he just ended up looking at Andrew.

Andrew took charge; Steven could tell from his voice that he was in his caregiver headspace and Steven felt a wave of relief. "Come on, baby…..let's go to the bedroom so we can get all comfy and cuddle" he said in that slightly authoritative but kind voice. He grabbed Steven's hand to lead him and Steven felt everything melt away; the emptiness, the worries; it all faded as his head dropped into a smaller space. He squeezed Andrew's hand and knew all he had to do was listen to him.

Steven let Andrew lead him to the bedroom, feeling totally safe and secure. When they got there, Steven watched Andrew as he went to the bed and rearranged the pillows against the wall so he could comfortably sit up against it. Steven watched him as he grabbed extra blankets and set them where he could easily grab them.

Andrew pulled his phone out and fiddled with it for a few moments; calm lullaby music began to play and Steven instantly felt calmed and sleepier. Steven watched Andrew as he took off his shirt and sat down in the bed against the pillows. Steven thought Andrew's chest looked strong and a little muscly but still soft; he couldn't wait to lie up against it.

Andrew held his arms out and said, "Alright, come here baby"

Steven didn't need any prodding. Because the way Andrew looked, so warm and comfy, his face open and smiling and just so much like home, Steven couldn't have resisted if he wanted to. He'd felt so empty, so lonely but with Andrew here he suddenly remembered things could be good; he could still feel things. Because right now he felt such a stirring of love for Andrew he was almost overwhelmed.

Steven felt himself grow small and needy and it was all he could do to take off his shirt and climb up on the bed. He sat next to Andrew, feeling a bit self-conscious with his shirt off but Andrew was just smiling at him. "Where's your paci, baby?"

Steven grew small tiny unable to speak. He pointed to the night stand where his pacis hid in the drawer. Andrew sensed how helpless and small he was and leaned over to get the paci out of the drawer. With a grin on his lips Andre popped the paci into his mouth. It felt perfectly right; his mouth filled with the pressure of latex. He closed his eyes and sighed as he began to suck.

"Isn't that so much better baby?" Andrew asked, his voice calm and relaxing. Then he said again, "Come here baby. Come to daddy"

And Steven was falling...he was literally falling because his body fell against Andrew's until he was against his chest and metaphorically falling because his headspace was falling to a place it had never quite been, maybe smaller than he'd ever been. He didn't feel at all like a grown adult; he forgot he was big, forgot he was grown and had adult thoughts .He forgot all the crap that had been swirling around his head. He really and truly felt like a baby, a very small baby. He wasn't worried about anything or thinking of all the insecurities he would be normally. All he was thinking of was how much he wanted daddy to hold him; all he knew was daddy was safe and he was love and security. Steven let himself fall.

Steven's face fell against the place in Andrew's chest were his heart was; he could hear Andrew's heart beating strong against his ear. It instantly calmed him; there was something really so primal and instinctive about that sound. It was Andrew's life force; it kept him alive. And there was some long dormant but tiny part of Steven that could remember the constant and calming hum of heartbeat. It reminded him of darkness and warmth but in a comforting way; was this how babies felt in the womb? No wonder they came out screaming when confronted with the cold, bright, harsh world.

Steven's chest pressed against Andrew's chest and stomach; they melted together like butter. Andrew was so warm and so soft; Steven couldn't believe he'd gone this long in his life without feeling it because it was something he knew he'd now forever be addicted to. Steven felt like he had just now realized that something had been missing inside him and this was it. Steven's arms wrapped around Andrew; not hugging him, just kind of lying there uselessly, but it was still another point of contact, his arms against Andrew's sides. He kept his eyes closed, rubbing his face against Andrew's chest in an almost rooting gesture. He could feel soft, warm skin and the slight scratch of his chest hair against his chest. He could smell his own unique Andrew smell; one he couldn't describe in words but knew it the second he smelled it. Steven felt like he was floating on a cloud.

Andrew grabbed one of the blankets, draping it over Steven and himself so that they were in a warm little cocoon together. Steven wanted to tell Andrew how happy he was; he wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him how he couldn't feel anything other than safe and secure when he was around him. But his thoughts were like bubbles; they flitted through his head before his mouth could form words and he was content to just lay there against him, hoping Andrew could feel his heart beat too and maybe he would know without him saying how much he meant to him.

And then Andrew was running his fingers through Steven's hair, so gentle and softly that Steven could feel each finger where it ran along his scalp. And then Andrew's other hand was rubbing his back in warm little circles and he could feel Andrew's breath on his forehead where he had lowered his head to look at Steven. Steven's body was absolutely humming; he didn't think it was possible to be this happy, this content; his body felt like it could burst from it but in a good way.

They stayed that way for a long time; Andrew touching him softly, their bodies melded together warmly, Steven being hypnotized by Andrew's heartbeat. But then Andrew started to talk to him and something really strange began to happen.

"Oh Steven…you're the cutest little baby there is" Andrew whispered to him. Steven began to fill a lump form in his throat like he might cry even though Andrew's words were so kind.

Andrew began to rub his cheek with one hand and Steven almost lost his pacifier because he had to take a deep breath; something was gathering deep inside his chest.

"You're such a good little boy" Andrew said as he stroked Steven's cheek gently. "I couldn't have found a better baby; I'm so glad I get to be your daddy."

Steven didn't know what was happening to him; he felt pressure and then moisture in his eyes. His chest constricted, feeling tight and somehow not right. He took a deep breath but it came in shuddering, shaking; a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm so happy with you Steven" Andrew whispered. "I love you so much. All of you…..just the way you are."

And with those words something broke free inside Steven, something he couldn't stop. All the tears he'd been trying to cry all burst out of him now like a rush, like a flood. Tears ran down his face, hot and constant and his pacifier tumbled out of his mouth and hit Andrew's chest as he sobbed.

"It's okay to cry, baby. Let it all out," Andrew said in a reassuring voice. When the sobs began to shake Steven's whole body, Andrew squeezed and held him tighter.

Steven had wanted to cry but he hadn't expected it to be like this. This wasn't a few little tears that you wiped away and moved on. This was a deep, emotional breaking apart that made him feel like he was being ripped apart and exposed. Tears rushed down his face like a flood, his nose quickly becoming clogged with snot. He knew he was getting tears and snot on Andrew's chest but he didn't wipe it away; he didn't seem to care at all. He just held Steven as he fell apart.

This wasn't supposed to happen; the babies on TV never cried. They all looked so content and happy; and Steven had been too. It didn't make any sense why he'd gone from blissfully happy to sobbing uncontrollably in the span of a minute. But somehow it still felt like it should have happened; he felt like it needed to happen. He couldn't tell you what he was sad about; he couldn't tell you what he was thinking. He just knew he needed to cry.

Nothing was said; Andrew just held him tightly, rubbing his back and hair as Steven sobbed. Just when he thought it was over another wave of sorrow hit him and fresh tears streamed down his face.

Steven didn't know how long he cried; he didn't have any concept of time anymore. All that existed was his pain; his sadness. The tears kept coming until his face was hot and swollen, until his throat burned and his eyes hurt. But when it was finally over Steven felt differently; that pit of darkness that had been stuck in his chest for a long while now seemed to have opened up and maybe faded a bit. He was still sad but somehow it didn't feel as uncontrollable as it had been before.

Andrew held him for a long while after it was over. Steven finally managed to catch his breath and as content as he was against Andrew's hot skin, his ear to Andrew's heartbeat he was aware that his face was a wet mess of tears and snot mixed together and also that he had gotten it all over Andrew. Andrew didn't seem to notice or care; maybe he really did love Steven…..

'I love you so much…'

Oh…..Andrew had said that he loved him. As close as they had always been that wasn't something they had ever expressed to each other even in a friend way like "I love you man". But the way Andrew had said it earlier wasn't like that. It was different in a way that Steven couldn't quite place. It was different from the "I love you's that he had heard from every other person in his life; his family, his friends, his girlfriends. It was somehow moe in a way that he would have to stop and think about when he was feeling older and not so regressed.

'I love you so much. All of you…..just the way you are'

That's what Andrew had said and maybe that's why it felt differently. Because Andrew not only loved him but he loved every part of him, even this messy, needy emotional part that he didn't let anyone else ever see. He didn't have to put on an act around Andrew; he didn't feel he had to do and say what he wanted him to to still have his approval and love. This was the guy that fed him, had put him diapers, had seen him wet himself, see him cry like a baby and still stayed. And not only stayed but seemed to genuinely like this part of him. And if that wasn't love, Steven didn't know what was.

Overwhelmed by emotion and love, Steven gave Andrew a tight squeeze, his hands digging into the skin on Andrew's back. Andrew surprised him by actually kissing the top of his head, letting him face linger there for a moment, buried in his hair. Steven was torn between wanting Andrew to kiss his head again and wanting him to kiss him on the face.

"Let's clean you up, baby" Andrew said after a moment, his mouth still breathing against Stevens hair, and Steven bemoaned the loss as Andrew detached himself from Steven. Steven instantly felt cold as he sat on the edge of the bed, his bare chest goose-bumpy. He watched Andrew as he slowly left the room, seeming to be slightly dazed and out of it like Steven was. It felt like an eternity he was gone; Steven barely resisted the urge to follow him or cry out. He was feeling about half adult and half baby so that's the only reason he didn't go running from the room begging Andrew to come back.

Eventually he did come back though. He looked a bit sheepish and shy, a wet wash cloth and bottle of milk in hand. It seemed so unusual for Andrew to be without his shirt, pale bare chest out for him to see. Steven was dying to feel that chest against his again; it had been so warm and soft and safe.

"I'm going to clean your face up" Andrew said gently as he crouched down in front of Steven. He grinned at Steven shyly as he reached the wet washcloth toward Steven's face. It was wet but at least it was warm; it wasn't unpleasant as Andrew used the warm washcloth to wipe his eyes and cheeks and then finally to wipe all the snot away. Steven hadn't been that keen on it but when Andrew finished Steven had to admit his face felt clean and refreshed and it did help; he felt good.

"Do you want a drink baby?" Andrew asked as he set the wash cloth on the end table. He held up one of Steven's bottles, the blue one with trains on it. He could tell the almond milk was perfectly warm and his mouth watered; he always wanted a drink especially from his daddy. Some people loved drinking alcohol but to him there was no intoxication quite like a warm bottle of milk fed to him by daddy.

"Yes please..." Steven whispered his voice a whine, his hands reaching greedily toward Andrew. Andrew smiled pleased at his enthusiasm.

"Lie back baby. Daddy will hold the bottle for you" Andrew said warmly.

Steven obeyed instantly; he lay down on the bed as Andrew climbed onto the bed next to him. Steven turned on his side toward Andrew, feeling greedy. Greedy for the bottle, greedy to feel Andrew's warmth…

Andrew put the bottle's nipple against Steven's lips and he instantly took it in, sucking vigorously as his hands came up to touch Andrew's chest. Andrew's skin was warm to the touch, making his whole body feel warm and fluttery through the small touch. The milk was the perfect temperature, sliding against his tongue and down his throat and making him feel warm and full and perfect.

"There's my good little boy" Andrew said, rustling Steven's hair gently, a smile on his face. Steven let his gaze linger on Andrew for a minute; the way Andrew looked at him it was as if there was nothing in the world as important as being with him and it flooded his heart with such warmth he felt a lump in his throat.

Andrew held him as he drank his bottle, his hand warm against the skin of Steven's back. Steven got lost in the feel of drinking warm milk, making his belly feel warm and him feel lazy; his hands feeling Andrew's skin, the press of Andrew's heartbeat under his fingertips. It was never enough and it always ended too soon; Steven always sucked on the bottle until it ran dry and Andrew had to gently pull it away. Steven didn't want it to end but as soon as Andrew had pulled the bottle away, he pulled Steven toward him so that his face was pressed in Andrew's chest and his arms held him securely there. And well…..that was…..perfect.

Steven closed his eyes, feeling completely blissfully happy and a bit drowsy as if he could go to sleep like this; feeling a bit intoxicated by the warm milk in his belly and the warmth of Andrew's skin and his familiar and comforting scent in his nose. Steven wanted to go to sleep like this, warm and safe in Andrew's arms, lulled by the soothing sound of his heartbeat like music to him. But first there was something he had to say, as impossibly hard as words seemed right now.

"Daddy...Andrew...I love you too" Steven managed to say. Though words were hard he wanted Andrew to know after he'd said it that Steven felt the same.

Andrew didn't say anything but Steven could feel his heartbeat begin to speed up a little bit and he kissed the top of Steven's head again, a light gentle press, before he wrapped his arms around him tighter, as if he would never let go.

And that was perfectly fine with Steven.


End file.
